


Redemption (DireWolves MC #4 EXTRAS) (18+ Only)

by queenhoneebee



Series: Wattpad Original Stories [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhoneebee/pseuds/queenhoneebee
Summary: Was deleted off Wattpad. I'm looking into self-publishing.Character Interviews and Bonus Chapters from my DireWolves MC series.
Series: Wattpad Original Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104437





	1. Chapter 1

**20 questions for Coraline Knight**

  1. What did you eat for breakfast? 
    1. Gage made me a blue cheese panini
  2. Do you put both socks on first, or one sock, one shoe? 
    1. I’m not an animal, one sock one shoe repeat
  3. Do you iron your clothes? Who does your laundry? Do you do it yourself or do you send it out? 
    1. I do my own laundry I’m not a savage.
  4. What do you throw into the garbage? Do you recycle? 
    1. Recycle for sure, I mean, how could I not, you know? I want my kids to be able to live a long life on this earth and I need to help further that cause.
  5. Have you ever eaten a carrot right out of the ground? 
    1. I don’t even like carrots unless theyre in a cake with a shit ton of frosting
  6. Do you pick your nose? 
    1. Anyone who says no to this is lying. I’m not saying I do it every day but you know, if its itchy what else am I supposed to do.
  7. If your boss asked you to cheat on your invoice and bill your client for extra hours, would you do it? 
    1. I’m my own boss, and that’s fraud and I aint about that life so, no.
  8. If you could go back in time for one day, where would you go? 
    1. To the day whoever invented hot Cheetos. I would give them a giant hug and then invest a million dollars in their company
  9. You can cure one disease. Which one would you cure? 
    1. Not a disease but I’d cure world hunger.
  10. Do you honk at the car in front of you if they didn’t see the light turn green? 
    1. Road rage isn’t good for anyone and I’m usually pretty easy going on the road.
  11. Do you exercise or are you a coach potato? 
    1. I walk my dog but honestly, the most amount of exercise I do is probably in the bedroom haha!
  12. If a Girl Scout comes to your door selling cookies, do you hide in the kitchen or buy popcorn? 
    1. Uhhh what kind of question is that? When is it not a good time for cookies?
  13. What is your greatest fear? 
    1. Losing the people I love
  14. What music are you into right now? 
    1. Anything that isn’t _Frozen_ or _The Wiggles_.
  15. What is something that Gage does that annoys you? 
    1. He leaves cupboard doors open in the kitchen constantly. I understand that it’s his domain in there because I can’t cook to save my life but, like, just shut the door!
  16. Which of your children is your favourite? 
    1. What kind of question is that? Obviously, Bullet. The other ones are all so rowdy and they talk too much, I can never get a word in anymore!!
  17. What was the most embarrassing thing you did as a kid? 
    1. Got half a crayon stuck in my ear canal when I was two but I don’t know how embarrassed I was because I don’t even remember it happening.
  18. What did you want to be when you were five? 
    1. An astronaut princess of course!
  19. What makes you laugh? 
    1. When my kids do stupid toddler shit. You know my son lay upside down to watch tv the other night because he liked the way that only spongebob’s bottom lip moves when he talks.
  20. What does heaven look like to you? 
    1. The five minutes that my children are asleep and the whole house is quiet before I pass out from exhaustion.




	2. 20 Questions for Gage Emerson

**20 Questions for Gage Emerson**

_What is in your refrigerator right now?_

Jars of baby food, breast milk, leftover chili, sandwich fix-ins, apples – but only the green ones – leftover barbecued chicken wings, and a carton of beer

_What’s on your nightstand?_

My phone, a lamp, my father’s watch, and a photo of my wife and I on our wedding day.

_Favorite kind of shoe?_

I dunno. Anything that wont fly off when I’m riding? Boots, I guess.

_You’re in your childhood kitchen. What do you see? What do you smell?_

Uhmm… My mother making a Lamb and Orzo Stew, but oddly enough I associate that kitchen with the smell of zucchini. I know you wouldn’t think that zucchini has a smell, but it does.

_You’re spring cleaning. What is easy for you to throw away? What is difficult to part with and why?_

Coraline has been trying to get me to throw away one of my shirts for years, but it’s comfortable and she can never make me, so that’s probably the difficult throw away. An easy one would probably be just a pair of boots that are unwearable with holes in them and stuff.

_Its Saturday at noon. What are you doing?_

Trying to get my kids to nap so that I can have a moment to catch some sleep, too. That, or I’m grilling something for lunch.

_What is one strong memory that has stuck with your character from childhood? Why is it so powerful and lasting?_

I’m not answering that. My childhood isn’t my favourite topic.

_You’re getting ready for a night out. Where are you going? Who with? What are you wearing?_

If I’m going out, it’s probably because my wife and I are having date night with our friends. In that case, we’re probably going to a restaurant for dinner. I’d be wearing my cut over a button up shirt.

_Do you have a secret?_

Nooo… Did Cora put you up to this?

_What makes you laugh out loud?_

My wife when she tries to cook.

_Where do you go when you’re angry?_

I don’t often get angry but I guess it would depend on who or what I’m angry at. I’d go somewhere comfortable to me, so probably the clubhouse, or the Gallows, or home.

_What is your most treasured possession?_

My family.

_Which living person do you most despise?_

Right now? Jax, because he stole my favorite football jersey and keeps telling me that he gave it back but I know that SoB is lying to me.

_Who is your favorite superhero?_

Marvel or DC? Or Both? If you’re talking Marvel then I’d say Spider-Man, but if you’re talking DC then I’d say the Flash.

_Which words or phrases do you most overuse?_

Cussing or anything in Greek because my wife can’t yell at me because she doesn’t understand what I’m saying, and my kids also can’t repeat it because they have no idea either.

_Will you ever teach your children Greek?_

I’m not sure. My son seems eager to learn but I haven’t decided if that’s something that I want them to know. You know, maybe I would, because then I could have secret conversations with them all and piss of Cora because she’d have no idea what we’re all saying. She gets this cute little frown on her face when she gets frustrated.

.


	3. Character Interview: Lucas Knight & Luna Harrison

**Character Interview: Lucas Knight & Luna Harrison**

**_Interviewer:_ ** _Okay, so welcome, guys. As you know, I’ve been interviewing a few of your friends just so that our readers can feel a little closer to you all. You don’t mind answering a few fun questions do you?_

**Luna:** No, not at all. This is like being on a cool little talk show.

 **Lucas:** Yeah, I mean, if you had blonde hair, you could be Ellen DeGeneres. Are you gonna give us a free flat screen TV after this?

**_Int_ ** _: Funny, but I don’t think I have the budget for that._

Luna gave her husband a wry smile as she shrugged apologetically towards me.

 **Luna** : He’s just joking.

**_Int_ ** _: Ha, don’t even worry about it. Your friend Jax was much worse… Alright, so shall we get started? We’ll start off with a few easy ones._

**Lucas** : Sounds great, let’s hit it.

**_Int:_ ** _What is the best thing in your life?_

**Lucas** : Family.

 **Luna** : Yes, family is absolutely the best thing. Speaking of, you promised me a new addition to that family...

**_Int_ ** _: Oh, are you guys having another baby?_

I watched the blood drain from Lucas’ face as he averted his gaze. Luna seemed to notice his reaction and she laughed.

 **Luna** : Oh no, I think our boys are more than enough. No, I was talking about something else...

Lucas heaved a sigh, his voice defeated.

 **Lucas** : We went to the pound last week-

 **Luna** : And there was this absolutely cutie little terrier with big floppy ears and he was sooooo soft and he absolutely loved me-

 **Lucas** : I told you I'm not getting a little yappy dog that I could stand on if I wasn't looking

Luna turned to her husband, turning on the puppy dog eyes and a full on pout.

 **Luna** : Oh but come on! He was abused and needed a home and that sounds a little familiar don't you think?

Lucas gave a sigh, shaking his head.

 **Lucas** : We said we'd talk about it later, baby...

Luna didn’t say anything, just kept laying on the doe eyes.

Lucas rubbed a hand behind the back of his head as he heaved another sigh.

 **Lucas** : Alright fine. We will go back to the shelter tomorrow for another look and we'll have the conversation again then, okay?

Luna turned to me, grinning triumphantly. She lifted her palm to her mouth in that way that people to when they’re about to whisper not-so-subtly about the person beside them.

 **Luna** : That sounds like a yes to me!

Her voice was soft and she winked at me, to which I had to give a laugh. She giggled and Lucas just rolled his eyes. There was a slight smile hinting at his lips, however, as he watched his wife get excited about the prospect of their new pet.

It was obvious to me that he lived to please her, and that he was one of those men who was only happy when seeing their partner happy. The look in his eyes told me he loved her more than he could say with words. It was heart-warming to witness.

He leaned towards her, pressing a kiss to her temple. She folded herself into his side as his arm came around her shoulders. He rolled her eyes at his giddiness before turning back to me.

**_Int_ ** _: Right, so, moving on then. Opposite end of the spectrum… What’s the worst thing in your life?_

Luna seemed the consider the question for a moment before shrugging nonchalantly.

 **Luna** : Uhhh… My kettle is broken at the moment, does that count? Yeah maybe that’s the worst thing that it takes forever to make a decent cup of coffee now but I don’t know… life is pretty great right now otherwise.

Lucas turned to me, his face locked into a deadpan expression.

 **Lucas** : Jax. Jax is the worst thing in my life right now.

Luna burst out laughing at the serious look on her husband’s face. He was completely serious about his answer.

 **Luna** : You’re not seriously still angry about that are you?

I frowned, obviously not in on the joke. Lucas just shrugged innocently.

 **Lucas** : What? I feel I have a right to be angry. The bastard helped himself to the rest of my bacon this morning. He’d better watch his back because he’ll get what’s coming to him.

Luna was still laughing and I grinned at the two of them. They had that same joking banter as Jax and Everly had had. The one that showed you were completely comfortable with each other. I regretted taking Cora and Gage’s interviews separately now…

**_Int_ ** _: Okay. Umm… let’s move onto something a little deeper. What’s your biggest fear?_

Lucas shrugged, looking away from me.

 **Lucas** : I’m not afraid of anything.

He wouldn’t meet my gaze. Luna scoffed, doubling over with laughter.

 **Luna** : That’s complete bullshit, babe!

There was a slight redness creeping up Lucas’ neck as he rolled his eyes. After a few moments of hesitation and deliberation, I finally heard him mutter something under his breath.

 **Lucas** : Alright… fine. I guess… I guess I sometimes avoid butterflies where I can…

 **Luna** : Avoid?! Babe, you full on freak out if one comes anywhere near you! Tell her about what happened on Halloween two years ago; go on, tell her!

Lucas grumbled under his breath, scowling as his wife couldn’t control her giggles. I was more than intrigued about his aversion to the flying creatures.

 **Lucas** : Fine… Well, two years ago, Jax thought it would be sooo fuckin’ hilarious to dress up as a butterfly for Halloween – scariest costume I’ve ever seen by the way… Jax in tights, I’m scarred for life.

Lucas shuddered at the mental image and I grinned. Luna was hiding her face, trying to quieten her laughter.

 **Lucas** : Anyway, he hid behind a dumpster and while we were all out trick-or-treating, he jumped out and scared the shit out of me!

Luna bubbled into another fit of laughter.

 **Luna** : Come on, babe! He was just matching with Isla. She had wanted to be the fairy butterfly from some Barbie movie and she wanted her daddy to look just like her.

Luna turned to me with a gleam in her eye and a smirk on her lips. Lucas was scowling.

 **Luna** : Lou jumped three feet in the air and then Jax managed to chase him down for a good two blocks before Lou put his man panties on and faced him. He damn near pulled a knife on Jax in the middle of the street in front of all those neighbourhood kids ‘til Jax took off his mask and showed him who it was.

Lucas grumbled.

 **Lucas** : That asshole would’ve got what he deserved in the end.

Luna giggled, putting her hand on her husband’s arm.

 **Luna** : Lou punished him by giving him prospect duty for two weeks. Unwarranted punishment if you ask me. You were being a big baby. You should’ve seen your face!

Lucas continued to grumble as Luna just laughed. I couldn’t help it, the mental image was too funny, so I laughed quietly along with her at her husband’s expense.

**_Int_ ** _: I’ll tell you, from meeting Jax myself, this doesn’t surprise me at all._

**_Int_ ** _: Okay. What would you ever make a scene about in public?_

Lucas scoffed.

 **Lucas** : I would never make a scene. I have my reputation to uphold.

Luna burst into a guffaw of laughter. Lucas just raised her eyebrow at her until she calmed down to soft giggles again.

 **Luna** : Oh please, babe. What about last week at Trader Joe's when they ran out of their soft cheeses? You were sulking like a three-year-old for an hour after we left. Or last Christmas at the town market when Jax stole your beer and you chased him into the Christmas tree maze and you both came out screaming saying your eyes needed to be burned off because you'd seen the mall Santa taking a piss in the back and something about his dick being crooked at a right angle? You guys had all the towns eyes on you, especially when Jax started to freaking mime how the penis looked and it was only when a kid started pointing and laughing that Ev hauled him away. Or how about the time at the clubhouse when you walked in on Muggs in the bathroom and he had his leg up on the sink checking out some nasty rash and as punishment for scarring you, you threatened to slice his dick off and feed it to him for dinner because he forgot to lock the door. Pretty sure the whole compound heard you screaming hysterically about that one. Or how about the time-

Lucas interrupted her.

 **Lucas** : Okayyyyy. I think we’ve heard quite enough, baby. I didn’t need you to air all my dirty laundry right now, just sayin’.

Luna chuckled.

 **Luna** : Well, _I’m_ just saying, babe. I don’t know how anyone in this town takes any of our club seriously when half the time you’re pulling hilarious shit like this. Between you and Jax, I’m surprised this club has any pull in this town anymore.

Lucas rolled his eyes with a sly grin.

 **Lucas** : You’re not exactly ‘Miss Perfect’ either, baby. I seem to recall the time you cried in the middle of the farmer’s market because they’d run out of raw beets.

Luna shrugged, turning to me and waving her hand about.

 **Luna** : I still maintain that that doesn’t count because I was pregnant at the time, and everyone knows that your hormones are everywhere. You however, have no excuse.

Luna grinned at her husband, who just rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

 **Lucas** : Oh, I think it definitely counts, babe. I mean, I know that pregnancy cravings are weird, but raw beets sliced into a pickle juice and sardine salad is on a whole other level of inedible. Actually no, I think your sauerkraut and Nutella sundae was even worse.

Luna shrugged, waving her husband off dismissively.

 **Luna** : Whatever, babe. At least I’m not afraid of pretty little harmless butterflies. All I know is that it tasted good at the time and it was the only thing my body wasn’t throwing up in the process of creating two human beings from scratch.

Lucas gave a mock glare at her, crossing his arms over his chest. Luna just grinned, knowing she’d won this round.

Lucas sulked only slightly about the butterfly jab.

**_Int_ ** _: What do you pretend to care about for your partner?_

Luna’s answer was instantaneous.

 **Luna** : Easy. _The Vampire Diaries_.

I grinned.

**_Int_ ** _: Lucas pretends to care about it for you?_

Luna wrinkled her nose in disgust as Lucas heaved a dramatic sigh.

 **Luna** : Absolutely not! I think that show is pure shit, but for some reason he likes it, so I tolerate it. I can only handle one episode at a time though.

 **Lucas** : Again with the exposing me…

Luna grinned, blowing her husband a kiss.

Lucas shrugged when he turned back to me.

 **Lucas** : The chicks are hot.

Luna rolled her eyes mischievously.

 **Luna** : So are the guys.

Lucas shook his head with a chuckle.

 **Lucas** : I pretend to care about paint colors.

Luna gasped.

 **Luna** : I _knew_ you hated the eggplant in the bathroom! You should have told me! That’s been in there for two years!

Lucas chuckled at his wife, wrapping his arms around her as she fumed.

 **Lucas** : Actually, I wasn’t thinking of the purple bathroom. I actually don’t mind that. No, I was talking about when you were asking me if the boy’s rooms should have a light blue or a navy blue striped accent wall in their bedroom. I mean, the boys weren’t going to notice a difference for years, so what did it matter, am I right?

He looked to me for support in his argument but I just put my hands up with the expression of ‘don’t bring me into this.’

Luna glared at her husband.

 **Luna** : Yeah, well you weren't exactly being Captain Helpful in our renovations, so I had to make all the decisions! I just wanted some input so that you weren't looking at something you hated for the next eighteen years.

Lucas grinned, kissing his wife’s cheek to appease her.

 **Lucas** : I’ll rephrase then. I didn’t hate the colors, I just hated that we couldn’t come to a decision about it for almost two weeks. I would rather have walked into the store and pick the color there and then and just be done with it.

Luna rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

 **Luna** : Ugh! You’re such a guy.

Lucas just chuckled at his wife.

**_Int_ ** _: Okay, so this is the last question on the lest and I already feel like I’m going to regret asking it. I don’t even know who wrote it down, it must have been one of the interns, but… How do you feel about sex?_

Lucas sent me a sly grin as he chuckled. Luna saw her husband’s reaction and rolled her eyes.

 **Lucas** : Love it. She can’t get enough.

Luna scoffed and hit her husband lightly on the arm. He just chuckled.

 **Luna** : You’re disgusting.

She turned to me, the look in her eyes giving me that ‘what am I supposed to do with him’ look.

 **Luna** : We like sex a healthy amount.

Lucas bumped his eyebrows and Luna rolled her eyes. I couldn’t help but laugh in good nature at their responses. I had expected nothing less, really.

**_Int_ ** _: Well, that’s all the questions I have, so thankyou for being good sports and participating._

Luna smiled at me.

 **Luna** : It was no problem. You don’t want to stick around for a drink or anything, do you?

Lucas just grinned, extending his hand for me to shake.

**_Int_ ** _: Oh, are you sure? That’d be lovely…_

**Lucas** : Yeah, no really, it’s the least we could do. I promise that the lot of us are more fun to be around in a more relaxed setting.

My eyes widened in surprise at their hospitality. I hadn’t been expecting the invitation, but I couldn’t help but be a bit curious about their lifestyle.

**_Int_ ** _: I think I’d really like that. You’re all really genuine people._

Luna smiled.

 **Luna** : You’re not so bad yourself. Now come on, put that little recorder away and we can go and get more comfortable. What can I get you to drink? You look like a Vodka kind of girl…

I smiled.

**_Int_ ** _: Beer actually, if that’s alright._

**Lucas** : Ahhh, I told you, babe. She’s rougher around the edges than she looks.

Lucas gave me a wink and a kind smile, and I couldn’t help but grin. I could understand how people got sucked into this world now. And right now, I felt myself falling down headfirst.

I didn’t have a problem with that.

.


End file.
